Frost and Ice
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Queen Elsa has a secret, and now all of Arendelle knows of it. She flees to the mountains, seeking refuge, but that's not what she finds. Watching her is Pitch Black. Hoping to enslave the world, Pitch tries to persuade Elsa, and Jack Frost to join him. The Guardians rise up to Pitch's plan, and fight to save the world, and Elsa, too, before it's too late.
1. My Secret's Out

**A/N: Okay, this is my first try at a story that isn't Kingdom Hearts, so feel free to lend me a hand, but I hope I did well. This is going to be a "Frozen" and "Rise of the Guardians" crossover, so it should be interesting enough. Read and review kindly, please! **

**Xion,** **out!**

* * *

"Elsa?" my sister's voice comes through the closed door.

"Anna?" I ask quietly, glancing at the door from where I sit on my bed.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

I glance around the room, taking in all the ice and I frown, "No."

"Elsa, that's not fair," she says, "I haven't seen you in, literally, years! You can't keep shutting me out!"

The door handle jiggles, but the door is locked, so Anna can't get in. The handle stops moving and I can hear Anna sigh, "Look, Elsa.. Whatever's bothering you, we can figure this out together. I _know_ we can."

"It's not that simple," I say, staring sadly, longingly at the door. I can hear the slight pop of the ice encasing more of the room's interior. I look out the window to my left and sigh, "It just isn't.."

"Elsa.." Anna's voice is soft, hurt, "Why don't you come out anymore? We used to have such fun when we were kids, before.. I don't even know what happened."

I wrap my arms around myself, staring at the floor as more ice spreads out around me, my bed basically frozen now,_ I do. _I look back at the door, Anna's voice has gone silent. _Is she still there?_ I stand and slowly move to the door. Placing a hand on it, I sigh softly, "Anna? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I just.. I don't know what to do, Elsa. I want us to be close again, like we used to be. We can be like that again, I know it," Anna says.

"No, Anna, we can't," I reply.

Silence is my return, and then footsteps, _Is she leaving?_ I frown and move back to my bed and I sit down with a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, Anna. I truly am."

* * *

A few days later someone knocks on my door and I turn to it, "Yes?"

"Your Highness," one of the guards say, "It's your coronation day."

"Coronation?" I blink, then gasp, "How could I have forgotten!"

"Ma'am?" he asks.

"I'll be out soon, now, go wake Anna!" I command.

"Yes, Highness," the footsteps retreat and I hurry to get ready. Once I'm dressed and ready, I stand at the dresser, staring at the items I have to hold for the coronation to be complete and I take on my position as Queen of Arendelle. I take a deep breath, take off my gloves, and I pick up an item in each hand. I drop them again when ice starts forming around them. I sigh, "Can I really do this?"

Another knock at my door comes and I turn, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Elsa," Anna says.

I slip my gloves back on and go to the door, "Back up and turn around, okay?"

"Why?" she asks.

"Just do it, please," I reply.

"Okay, I did," she says after a few seconds.

I unlock the door and open it slowly. She's standing in front of me, her back to me, so I come out of the room and close the door behind me. I smile softly, "You can turn around now."

She does and she gasps, "Elsa.."

"Yes?" I ask.

She smiles, "You look wonderful."

I look at her, taking in her dress and the way she has her hair, so much like my own, "You look beautiful."

her smile grows and then she hugs me, "I've missed you."

I gasp and hug her back slowly, "I miss you, too."

She lets go and steps back, "Why don't you come out?"

I shake my head, "Not today, Anna."

She nods and sighs, then turns and starts walking, "Come on, everyone's waiting."

I nod and follow her to the Grand Hall. The hall was filled, and when Anna and I entered, the guards all called out, "Rise for Their Highnesses!"

The people did. They smiled at us. I stood tall and walked to the front, Anna stood right by me. I turn to the guard holding the trinkets. I reach for them and he clears his throat softly, "Gloves, Highness."

I swallow and slowly take off my gloves. I grab the trinkets and turn to my people. The guards call out, "All Hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

The people echoed this and Anna smiles at me. I smile back at her and gasp as I realize the things in my hands are freezing over. I quickly put them back where they were and I put my gloves back on. We then move from the Grand Hall and enter the Ball Room, where the party begins. I watch as everyone dances around. I watch as Anna is swept into the crowd and I smile. She just looks so happy. After awhile of watching everyone, Anna comes back into my sight, "Elsa! I-I mean, My Queen!"

I turn to her, "Anna..?"

She giggles softly, "I-Uh, we, would like your blessing."

A man beside her chuckles, "We're going to get married."

"Married?" I ask.

Anna gasps, "Oh, and your brothers can come and stay!"

"Brothers?" I shake my head, "Anna- No."

"We can have the gates open all the time!" Anna says.

I shake my head, "No!"

Anna turns to me, "What?"

I sigh, "Anna, you can't. You wanted my blessing, and I say no. No one is coming to stay, the gates are not staying open."

She gapes at me, "What? Why?!"

"Look, Anna, can we talk in private?" I ask.

"No, whatever you say to me, you can stay to Hans, we're getting married," she says.

"No, you're not. I won't let you," I say.

"What?" she gasps, "What's wrong with you, why are you being so-so _cold?!_"

"Anna, listen to me," I reach out to touch her and she backs away, "Elsa, this isn't fair!"

"Anna, listen to me!" I say.

She grabs my hand, "No, you listen!"

I pull away from her, "That's it. Party's over, close the gates."

"Hey, wait!" Anna gasps, grabbing my hand again, pulling off my glove.

I gasp and reach for my glove and she steps back again, "Anna, give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please! I can't live like this anymore!" she says.

I frown, "Then leave."

She gasps as I turn to leave, "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna.." I groan.

"No, why?! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" she asks.

"I said enough!" I turn and yell, then gasp as ice blasts from my hand. making an icy spike barrier around me. Everyone gapes at me, especially Anna, and she whispers, "Elsa.."

I gasp and open the door behind me and I run out. I leave the castle and everyone keeps trying to talk to me, and I keep trying to run from them.

"Are you okay, Queen Elsa?" a girl says.

I back into the fountain and when my hand touches it, it ices over and and the water freezes. I gasp and everyone stares at me. I turn and run from them. As I run I hear Anna call to me, "Elsa?! Elsa, come back!"

* * *

Along the mountains, watching the ice fiasco at Arendelle, is a tall man with short black hair and black eyes with grey skin wearing a robe. He chuckles to himself, watching Elsa flee up the mountain, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The Queen of Arendelle has a secret, does she? Hmm, she might be of some use to me after all."

He chuckles again and disappears in black smoke. Not far off from where the man once stood, someone in the shadow of the mountain frowns, "Just what are you up to, Pitch?"


	2. Not Alone?

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to try and do a P.O.V. switch every other chapter between Elsa and Jack Frost, so please bear with me! Read and review kindly!**

**Xion, out!**

* * *

"No one believes in me, well isn't that just great?" I chuckle softly, walking along the snow,  
"But it doesn't matter, does it? I'm no one important."

"That's where you're wrong, Jack," Pitch appears in front of me.

I gasp and point my staff at him, "What do you want now, Pitch?"

He chuckles, "Now, calm down, boy."

I stare at him and he sighs, "I'm not here to start a fight. I want to help you, Jack."

"I'll believe that when I see it," I reply.

He shakes his head, "You're not listening to me, are you?"

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Like I _said_, I want to help you," he replies.

I shake my head, "That can't be it. With you, it _never_ is."

"How can you say that, when you don't even know me?" he says.

"I _know_ enough," I step back, "I know you can't be trusted."

He laughs then, "But, Jack, isn't it obvious? It's _you_ they don't trust. Tell me you've noticed? At least a little?"

My eyes narrow, "What are you getting at, Pitch?"

"They don't want you. You're just a little troublemaker to them," he replies.

"Liar!" I hiss, "They trust me! I'm like them!"

"Are you really?" he shakes his head, "They don't like you, Jack, they don't even trust you to be on your own. Take a look around."

I slowly turn, looking around and my eyes widen slightly when I see Baby Tooth fluttering around between hiding places. I turn back to Pitch, "So? Baby Tooth follows me all the time."

"Don't you find that strange? Tooth fairy sent her to watch you. They don't trust you, Jack. Not a single one," Pitch says.

I shake my head, "You're lying again."

His smile grows, "Am I? We're not so different. We're both feared."

"No one _fears_ me," I counter, "_You're_ feared!"

"Is that right? Jack, listen to yourself, take a look at what you do. You _are_ feared," he says, "You could really hurt people with that power of yours, as could I. But I don't."

"That so?" I'm on guard now more than ever, "I've never hurt anyone, and I sure am not taking your word for anything."

He sighs, "Think for a second, would you? Let's say you get angry or upset, and your little ice magic gets out of control? Can you tell me what would happen? I can tell you what would happen, because I've seen it."

"You've seen..? I've never lost control!" I frown.

"Not you, Jack, but it could happen," he replies.

I gasp, "If not me, then who?"

Pitch smiles, "Wouldn't you like to know? Just keep following the mountain, Jack, you'll find her. I'll see you around. Hm, think about what I've told you. You _do_ know I'm right."

And with that Pitch disappears in a burst of black sand. I frown, "There's someone else like me? That can't be..?"

I look towards the mountain and start walking, "If he's telling the truth about someone like me, I have to find her. Whoever _she_ may be.."

_"Jack?"_

I turn at the sound of my name, "Who's there?"

"Jack, it's just me.." Tooth Fairy appears and I sigh, "You startled me.."

She smiles, "Sorry, dear. You worried us when you ran off like that."

"I did?" I frown, "Right, sorry."

"Jack? Are you okay? Is something the matter?" she asks.

I shake my head, "I'm just confused.. I need to clear my head, that's why I came out here. I think best in the mountains, in the cold."

She nods slowly, "I get it. I'll give you your space. Just.. Come back when you've found what you're looking for. Okay? Jack, I worry about you. I really do. Can you find your way back on your own? Do you want me to wait for you?"

Again, I shake my head, "No, Tooth Fairy, I can find my way back."

She smiles softly, "Okay, just be careful."

I nod, "I will. Hey.. Baby Tooth.. Do you use her to spy on me?"

Tooth Fairy looks shocked, "What? No, who told you that! Baby Tooth takes a liking to you, and I believe she's safe with you so I let her go around with you. I don't spy on you, Jack. Really, where are you getting all this from?"

I sigh, "Nowhere. I'll meet you back there, okay?"

"Okay.." she says.

I turn and walk off, "See 'ya around."

"See 'ya.." she replies softly.

After a few minutes of walking, I turn to see if she's there and I'm alone again, not even Baby Tooth is flying about. I sigh, "Went home, too, huh?"

I continue up the mountain and frown slightly, _There's_ _more_ _snow_ _than_ _there_ _should_ _be,_ _and_ _the_ _wind's_ _picked_ _up,_ _too._ _Guess_ _Pitch_ _was_ _right_ _about_ _this_ _part._ _And_ _the_ _others..?_ _No,_ _I'll_ _sort_ _that_ _out_ _later._ Deciding to fly now, I venture to the top of the mountain, and I stop when I see a huge ice castle. I land by the stairs and I gasp, "No way..."

I walk up the stairs and when I get to the door I frown, not sure if I should just open it, or knock. I push the door open and peek inside. The entire room is made of ice, and there's a staircase to my left. I go into the ice palace and close the door behind me. I clear my throat, "Um, hello. Is anyone here?"

"What are you doing here?"

I look up towards the top of the staircase and a girl is there. She is pale and has white hair in a braid over her left shoulder with blue eyes and she's wearing a long blue dress with snowflake-like patterns about it with some kind of veil behind her. She stares at me and I clear my throat again, "I, uh.."

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I came here to find you," I say.

She looks guarded, "Why?"

"I know you control the snow and ice, I wanted to meet you," I reply.

Her eyes narrow, "Why?"

"Because I have powers like that, too," I stare up at her.

Her eyes widen, "You...? Who are you?"

"People call me Jack Frost. What do they call you?" I ask.

"Elsa," she says, "I'm Elsa."


	3. Kind Of The Same

The boy before me was strange, to say the least. His hair is as white as mine, and he dresses rather peculiar. I mean, he looks like someone dropped him in the ice and left him there, his clothes are covered in it, but it's not natural. He smiles slightly at me, "You did this, right? Made this castle?"

I nod slowly, "I did."

His smile widens, "That's so cool!"

A smile spreads softly on my lips, "Not really."

He nods, "Sure it is, I mean, it's a castle of ice! That's got to be the best thing I've seen in quite awhile."

He looks around, a smile lingering on his face "Really cool."

"Jack," I frown, trying to get his attention, "What are you doing here?"

He looks at me, "Hey, I told you I wanted to find you."

"Yes, but why?" I ask.

"We're kind of the same," he shrugs.

I stare at him, "That can't be possible."

"Of course it is!" he says, stepping towards the stairs, "I think I would know!"

"And how would you know?" I stare down at him.

"Because I control the snow and ice, too," he replies.

I frown, "That so? Prove it."

He smiles, "I thought you'd ask that. Come outside and I'll show you."

_Do I trust him? No_..

"I don't particularly trust you, so I'm going to stay right here," I reply.

He sighs, "I get it. Okay, then. Watch this!"

He raises his arms and the front doors swing open with a great force, and wind blows in with snow and the snow swirls around the room, and then frost covers the walls. I look at him and he smiles at me, "Proof enough?"

I nod, "That was amazing.."

He shrugs, "Not really. This castle is way cooler than anything I can do."

"Really..?" I ask, walking down the stairs now, lifting a hand to close the door, wanting to keep my privacy.

He nods, "It's really awesome, Elsa."

I smile slightly, "You're the first to say so. Everyone else.. They hate me."

Jack's smile fades, "Oh.. If it helps.. Not many people like me either."

My smile fades as well, "I guess we kind of are the same."

He chuckles softly, "Yeah, story of my life?"

"Heh.." I shake my head, "How did you find me, Jack?"

"Well.. Uh.." he looks reluctant to say his answer.

I frown, "What is it?"

_"I'm the one who told him about you, Queen Elsa."_

I gasp and turn, shooting ice from my hands. The man standing before me now just smiles, black sand morphing with my ice, making it come to a stop. I gasp and step back, "Who are you?!"

"Queen?" Jack asks.

The man chuckles, "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Who are you?" I repeat, my eyes narrow and I lift my hands up, preparing ready to attack again if he threatens me.

"I am Pitch Black," the stranger replies.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"It's not that hard to find Elsa, The Ice Queen," he says, smiling, "I saw what happened at Arendelle."

"I am not the Ice Queen," I say, "That's not who I am."

"Queen?" Jack asks again.

"Oh, dear girl, but you are," Pitch says, his smile unsettling me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you to join me," he replies, "I want the both of you to join me. Together, we can make people believe in us, in our powers."

"They would fear us," Jack says.

"Hardly," Pitch says, "They'd _respect_ us."

"How do you know they won't try to hurt me?" I ask.

Pitch's smile widens, "I'd protect you, of course. And besides, they'd never get close enough to hurt you. Your powers can protect you, surely you know this?"

"I don't.." I say.

"Leave her alone, Pitch," Jack says.

I look at him and he looks mad. Pitch just laughs softly, "What? You think I'd hurt her? Why would I do that when I'm asking for her help?"

Jack just glares at Pitch, and the man chuckles, "When you make your choice, Queen Elsa, I'll be waiting."

He disappears in a blast of black smoke then, and Jack relaxes. I turn to him, "You don't trust that man?"

Jack shakes his head, "No, he's no good. He's dangerous.."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I don't, it's just.. Don't trust him," Jack replies.

"That's my choice, though, isn't it?" I watch him.

He shakes his head and looks at me, "Maybe, but I'm trying to help you. I don't know what he's up to, but I don't want you to get hurt. You look like a nice girl, and I'm sure you are, and whatever's happened to you isn't my business, but I know you're not stupid. Look, I can't even remember who I used to be, and I'm alone a lot, but even I know not to trust him. But it is up to you, I guess."

I frown, "So I see.."

He takes a step back, "Hey.. If I offended you.."

"Elsa? Elsa, are you there?" Anna's voice asks as I hear knocks on the door.

My eyes widen, "Anna.."

"Anna? Who's Anna?" Jack asks.

I run up the stairs, "You have to go!" I say to Jack.

He frowns and follows me, "Wait!"

"Elsa?" Anna says again, the doors opening.

I hide in the upper room, and Jack follows me, "Wait a minute, Elsa. Why are you hiding? who's Anna?"

"Anna's my sister, and it's none of your business, now go!" I say.

He frowns, "Elsa.."

"Go!" I say, pushing him towards the balcony, "Please, Jack!"

He sighs, "Fine, but.. I'll be around if you need me.."

I usher him out and he flies away, I gasp softly, "He flew.."

"Elsa?!" Anna calls.

I groan and leave the room, standing at the staircase top, "Anna.."


	4. A Voice That Calls The Invisible

_I want to go back, I really do, but I can't shake the feeling I'm missing something. Something important. But what was it?_ I sigh and look around, trying to figure out where I am. Never have I been lost in the snow before, and I'm not liking it. I frown and jump onto the wind, following it, trying to figure out where I at.

"If I ask for help getting back, they'll never let me live it down," I say, looking around as I fly.

Suddenly Baby Tooth comes up to me and I smile, "Heya, Baby, what's up?"

She squeaks and buzzes around me. I laugh, "What do you want? Something going on?"

She pulls on my sleeve and tries to pull me in a different direction, "Does Tooth want to see me?"

She nods and pulls on me again. I chuckle, "Okay, lead the way, I'll be right behind you."

She nods again and flies off and I fly right behind her. She leads me down the mountain and then into a hole, "Hey, where are we going?"

She flies faster and I follow her, mostly falling now. Once we get to the end of the hole, I find we're in a forest-looking place but there seems to be no trees, just a lot of flower-like plants. I stand and look around. Baby Tooth flies over to the Tooth Fairy and she smiles at me, "You're late, Jack."

I smile back at her, "Ah, I am? Woops."

Bunny smirks at me, "Get lost or something?"

"Or something," I reply, "Jack Frost doesn't get lost."

Tooth laughs and ushers me over, "Take a look around Jack, look what Bunny does."

I look around again and smile as little white eggs with feet come running out of a tunnel. Bunny frowns lightly, "Something's coming."

He pulls out two boomerangs and Santa pulls out two swords and I hold up my staff, trying to see into the tunnel. We all rush at the tunnel, ready to attack and we stop when a little girl with blond hair covering one eye wearing blue poka-dot pjs comes in, holding a few eggs. My eyes widen, _I know her!_

"Sophie?" I ask, but then regret it as I remember she can't see or hear me.

We quickly hide our weapons, well, Bunny and Santa do. Sophie drops the eggs and runs at the little elf by Santa. We move to let her through and she says "Elf, elf, elf!" as she chases it.

"What is she doing here?" Bunny asks.

Santa frowns, "Uh.. Snow globe."

"Somebody do something!" Bunny says.

I chuckle, "Don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?"

"Elf, elf!" Sophie drags the elf by its hat across the floor.

"Don't worry, Bunny, I bet she's a fairy fan," Tooth flies over to Sophie, "Look, little one, look at all these pretty teeth!"

She shows Sophie a handful of little teeth with bloodon them. Sophie looks at them then she starts crying and runs away from Tooth. Sophie then goes back to chasing the little eggs.

I chuckle, flying over them and landing on an egg-shaped boulder, "Blood and gums, Tooth? When was the last time any of you actually hung out with kids?"

Sophie chases the little eggs around my boulder and she says, "Peekaboo!"

"We are too busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time...for children," Santa says and I sigh, "If one little kid can ruin Easter just by being a kid, then.. We're in worse shape than I thought."

"Hey, Easter's not ruined!" Bunny says.

I shrug and create a snowflake in my hand then blow it into the air and watch as Sophie chases it around. Bunny smirks, "We can fix this."**  
**

The plants start sprouting eggs and Bunny comes up to Sophie, "Hey, there, Lass, want to paint some eggs? Come along now."

The rest of us watch as egg after egg run around the place as Bunny runs around, Sophie on his back, as the plants shoot different colored paint onto the eggs. I look at Santa, "How much time do we have?"

"Okay, we need to move! Every egg has a place, that means put them anywhere and everywhere!" Bunny orders.

We all move about, helping eggs around as they form lines upon lines upon lines. I smile, _He really is a big softly. After all, no eggs means no happy children, and no happy children finding eggs means no Easter._ As the eggs dump themselves into a pool of different paint, Bunny says, "There will be Spring time in every continent! And I will be bringing hope with it."

Sophie comes up to Bunny, holding an egg in her hand. He smiles at her and takes her free hand, "All we have to do is get him and his buddies through the tunnel, and up to the surface, and we'll have ourselves Easter."

I go and stand by Bunny and watch the eggs. I sigh, "Not bad."

He looks at me, "Not bad yourself."

"Hey, I'm sorry, you know, about the kangaroo thing," I say.

He chuckles, "All is forgiven, for now."

I laugh softly and he sighs, "Look at the little lass, she's all tuckered out."

"I'll take her home," Tooth offers, taking Sophie from Bunny.

"Hey, I can do it," I say.

"But Jack, Pitch is out there, and-" I cut Tooth off.

"He's no match for this," I hold up my staff.

"Which why we need you here, with us," Bunny says.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be as quick as a bunny," I say, smiling.

Bunny chuckles, "You better be."

Tooth nods and hands the kid over to me, "Meet us back here as soon as you can, okay?"

I nod, standing, holding Sophie in one hand, and my staff in the other, "I'll be back real soon."

"Be careful, Jack," Santa says.

I nod, rising into the air, "Always."

I fly out of the hole Sophie came from. It didn't take long to get to her house, somehow I just knew where she was supposed to go, and I go into her room through her open window. I drop my staff and lay her in bed, then I cover her up and I smile down at her, "Nighty night, little lass."

I chuckle softly and pick up my staff and leave back through her window. I shut her window and look in one last time, "Be a good kid."

Baby Tooth flies up to me and I turn to her, "Hey, Tooth send for me already?"

Baby Tooth nods and pulls on my sleeve. I chuckle, "Sure thing." Just as I'm about to fly back the way I came, something stops me. A voice calls out to me, a little girl's voice, and I recognize it somehow.

"What is that? Where's it coming from?" I ask no one.

Baby pulls on my arm, "Yeah, I know, wait a second, okay?"

"Jack? Jack!" the voice calls.

I frown, "I know that voice."

Then I fly off in the direction it's coming from, _I have to find who's calling me, I have to figure out how I know her!_


	5. Quite Decisive

"I hurt Anna, how could I be so careless? So stupid?" I groan, "I knew this would happen, I told her to stay away! She never listens, why won't she listen?!"

I pace the ballroom in a panic and fumble with the ends of my braid. I groan and do this many times, trying to figure out what to do now that I have no one. I stop and blink, realization slapping me in the face, "I have... No one..."

I drop my arms to my sides and frown at the floor, "Anna... She just wanted to help me.. I told her she couldn't, I told her to stay away from me, but she didn't listen. Why doesn't Anna listen? Why doesn't she ever listen...? And now I've hurt her.. Some big sister I am."

I sigh and then gasp as Pitch appears across from me. I raise my hands, "What are you doing here?! Get out!"

He raises his hands as well, but his in surrender, "Whoa now, My Queen. Let's not be rash. I came here with an offer on the table, you see. I came asking for your help."

My hands don't fall, my eyes narrow, Jack's words still fresh in my mind, "What could you possibly want from me?"

"You have a magnificent power, and I need it, so I'm asking you to help me with something. And to help along this little deal I'm trying to make, I can protect you, Elsa; not just from the people you thought you knew, but from others who might want to hurt you." Pitch replies.

"Who else would want to hurt me?" I ask.

"The Guardians, love. They'll hunt you down and snuff you out. I mean, they plan to do the same to Jack, but the poor boy doesn't know it yet, he chooses not to see it. Isn't that peculiar? The poor boy wants somewhere to belong so bad, he's willing to overlook the danger he's put himself in. Allowing himself to be consumed by the trick at hand." he says.

"Jack's in danger?" my hands fall slightly, "Who are the Guardians?"

"The Guardians say they protect children, but that's not true. They want to rule over everything, see? So they want to get rid of anyone who might appose them, like me, and like you, and like poor, poor Jack. He doesn't know it yet, but they plan to kill him. They plan to kill us all. But with your help, we can survive, and I can protect you from them, but only if you help me destroy them, too." he explains.

I frown, "Why would I be a target, I haven't left this place. Why would I want to destroy people?"

"That's the thing, someone's watching you, and me, and Jack, at all times! They saw what you did in Arendelle, and they will come for you as soon as it's a good time for them. They aren't to be trusted, that's how they get you. Pretend to be your friend, want to help you survive, but it's all a lie. I want to help and protect you." he continues, "Queen Elsa, don't you understand the art of war? If you don't destroy the opposing team, they will destroy you. People will come for you, and when they do, they _will_ kill you. Why not allow me to help you? I can teach you to control that power of yours as well."

My frown deepens, "They won't come after me if I don't hurt anyone."

"Haven't you already done that?" he asks.

I look at him, "What?"

He smiles slowly, "Haven't you already hurt someone, Queen Elsa?"

My body goes stiff and ice coats the floor around my feet. Pitch looks at the ice and his smile widens, his expression unreadable, "You hurt someone very close to you, didn't you, love?"

I turn away from him, "Get out of here."

"Your sister, wasn't it?" he asks.

My body shakes and ice forms all around me, more than usual in the castle, "Get out.."

"What was her name?" he continues to ask.

"Get. Out.." I groan, walking away from him now.

"Anna," he says.

I turn and growl, "Get out!" and ice shoots from my hands, shooting at him.

He smirks and raises a hand, black sand stopping my ice, like before. He laughs then, "Come now, Elsa, you know that won't work."

"Get out of here! I don't want to see you here again!" I say, shooting more ice at him.

More black sand mixes with my ice and stops it, "Queen Elsa, let's be civil, shall we? I know you hurt your sister, and that will have all of Arendelle upon you in mere hours."

I blink slowly, "You think.. They will attack me?"

He nods, hands behind his back, "I know they will. It's happened to me before, it'll happen to you, too."

I frown, "You say you can help me?"

He nods, "Indeed, I can, My Queen. Just come with me and everything will be alright."

"And I won't hurt anyone?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "I will teach you to hone those skills of yours."

"No one will hurt me?" I ask.

Again he shakes his head, "I will protect you from anyone who may want to bring harm to you."

I think it over and then bite my lip, seeing no other option. _I don't want to hurt anyone again, and I really don't want anyone to hurt me, either. What do I do? Do I go with him, or stay here? _

"Well, Queen Elsa?" he asks.

I look at him and sigh, "What other choice do I have?"

"That's a yes, then?" he asks.

I nod, meeting his gaze, "Yes."


	6. Mind Over Matter

_Who's calling me? I have to know! _I continued to fly through the sky, following the sound of the girl's voice calling to me. I follow it through the town and the woods and I stop at a hole in the ground. with some wood over it.

"What?" I walk towards it.

Baby pulls on my hood and I nod, "I know, I know.. Just, wait a minute.."

"_Jack? Jack!"_

I lean into the hole, trying to see inside, but it's too dark to see. I frown and hit the wood with my staff until it breaks, then I jump in without another thought. I slide down the hole and end up in a cave-like place. I gasp, finding all of the little fairies in cages. I fly over to one of the cages and open it, "Go on, go!"

They chirp at me and I frown, "You can't fly?"

_"Jack!"_

I gasp and turn towards the sound. I find all of Tooth's memory pods and I fly over to them, looking through them, for mine.

_"Jack? Jack!"_

"Looking for this, Jack?" Pitch's voice comes from behind me.

I turn and stand, Pitch standing in front of me, smiling. He's holding a memory pod, it's mine. I turn fully to him and frown, "Give it back, give them all back."

Pitch shakes his head, "Can't do that, Jack. But, if you play nice, I might give yours."

I frown, pointing my staff at him, "Let he fairies go, too, Pitch."

Pitch laughs this time, "I can't, I have things to do. And besides, I'm not hurting them."

"You're hurting Tooth!" I growl.

He just smirks at me, "The children are forgetting her, oh, how sad."

"We'll stop you," I say.

"Hardly, Jack. You can't do anything but cause destruction. That's all your kind is good for, but of course, I can help you," Pitch replies.

I eye him wearily, "Help me how..?"

"I can teach you how to control your powers," he says.

I shake my head, "You're lying."

"No, I'm really not. But then again, why would you trust me? The Guardians filled you with lies about me, Jack," he keeps talking, "They don't trust you, and you fear that. You fear that you have no place in the world, that no one will ever know your pain and sorrow. But I do know, Jack."

"You don't know anything about me!" I counter.

"I know your _fears_, that's the one thing I always know. You're afraid, Jack, of everything. You're afraid of being forgotten, of roaming alone forever, of having no purpose to that meaningless life the Man in the Moon gave you," he says.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" I shoot ice at him and his black sand stops it.

I groan then gasp as everything goes dark and I seem to fall through the floor. When can see again, I'm on a mountain, and it's snowing hard. I gasp and stand, "Pitch!"

Pitch chuckles darkly, appearing before me, and someone else is here. I gasp, "Elsa?!"

Elsa looks away from me, like she's ashamed of me or something. I take a step towards her and black sand shoots at me. I bring my staff up and ice moves with it, shielding me. I look at the Ice Queen, "Elsa?! What are you doing here with him?!"

She looks at me then, "I need the help, Jack."

"No," I shake my head, "You don't."

"You don't know that!" she says back, pain clear on her face, the wind picks up and the snow comes down harder, in flurries, "You can't possible know!"

"How couldn't I know?" I ask.

She shakes and looks away from me again.

"Elsa, look at me!" I say, stepping towards her again, "How could I not know?!"

She doesn't respond, she just stares at the ground, at the ice forming over the snow around her. I move towards her some more, "Elsa!"

I am still aware of Pitch watching beside her, he doesn't try to stop my movements now. _Why not?_ I continue to come to her, "Elsa, why?"

She looks at me, tears fill her eyes, but her face is hard, "Because you don't exist."

I stop dead in my tracks, staring at her. She stares at me as I stare at her, the wind rushes all around us, her hair whips about her face but she doesn't seem to notice. A tear falls and freezes on her face. She looks away and wipes the frozen tear from her pale face. I blink slowly, then I reach out for her. In an instant she backs away, her hands up to attack, "Get back!"

Again, I stop. I look at her, see the fear and pain in her eyes. _What is going through her head?_ I back up a few steps, holding my own hands up in surrender, "Elsa.."

Pitch moves towards me then and Immediately I have my staff pointed at him, "Stay away!"

He chuckles, "You've lost, Jack. You can either join us, or perish with the rest of them."

I frown, "What?"

Baby Tooth suddenly flies forward, and Pitch grabs her, grinning, "Let me make this simple for you, Jack Frost. You'll join us or you'll die."

"Let Baby go!" I say.

He just grins, tightening his hold on her. She chirps and I growl, "Pitch!"

I then turn slightly to Elsa, "Is this what you want? Pitch'll kill everyone if you help him!"

She stares at me, her hands still up. I turn back to Pitch, "Let Baby go, now!"

"Hand over the staff, Jack, and I might," he says.

Baby shakes her head at me and I gasp softly as Pitch's grip tightens more and she yelps. _What does he want my staff for? It doesn't matter right now, all that matters is saving Baby Tooth._ I frown and hold the staff out, "Fine. Now let her go."


	7. Coming To My Senses

Jack stares at Pitch in anger. He groans and holds his staff up, "Fine. Now let Baby go."

Pitch grins at Jack, "Okay," and he throws the small bird/fairy thing into the mountain behind us and Jack screams, "No!"

He turns to Pitch and swings the staff at him. I gasp and reach for them, "Don't!"

Jack turns to me and ice shoots from my hand and hits him before he can block it. My eyes widen and I stumble back, "I... I didn't...mean..."

Pitch smiles, "Isn't she great, Jack?"

Jack grans, lying on his back in the snow. I back up again, "I.. I..."

Pitch moves towards him and picks up the staff, "What a shame you couldn't join us."

"Shut.. Up.." Jack groans, turning on his side, "We will... Destroy you..."

"And what about her, Jack? She attacked you. Certainly you don't plan to spare her?" Pitch chuckles, "Tell me you're not that stupid?"

Jack looks at me then and I back up more, wind and snow almost blinding me, maybe them, too. He stares at me and I keep backing away, "No... I... It was...an accident..."

He sits up slowly and glares at Pitch, "You... Will... Die..."

"I don't think so," Pitch laughs and snaps Jack's staff in half.

Jack gasps and clutches his stomach. Pitch keeps laughing and shoots black sand at him.

"No!" I yell, shooting ice at Pitch and his sand as I run forward.

_What am I doing?_ Pitch's sand catches my ice on both account and I stand in front of Jack. Pitch stares at me, "Queen Elsa. What are you doing?"

"I..." I look back at him, "I won't let you kill him."

Pitch frowns, "Get out of the way, girl."

"I won't," I say, holding my hands up slowly, "I won't.."

He swiftly smacks me, knocking me down and he growls, "Stupid girl!"

I look back at him, and Jack stands, "No, you're... the stupid one.."

Pitch smirks, "Jack, why even try? You're done for now!"

He shoots sand at Jack and it hits him, knocking him into the mountain. I look from him to Pitch and my eyes widen when he looks at me, "I'll have to get rid of you now, too. Such a shame. Why did you have to come to your senses so soon? Stupid girl, really. Hm, no, I can still use you."

"So, kill me, then. Isn't that what you plan to do? I won't help you." I glare at him.

He laughs, "If I killed you, my plan wouldn't work. No, stupid girl, I have much more use for you alive than dead. I just had to get Jack out of the way, given you're stronger than he is, power wise."

"I won't help you," I say.

He shakes his head, "You won't have to volunteer. I'll make you do it."

"You won't make me do anything!" I reply.

He chuckles, he seems to do that a lot, "You won't have a choice," then he reaches down and grabs my arm, yanking me to my feet, "Come along now, Queen Elsa."

_Jack! I have to help Jack! I hit him, he needs help!_ I try to break free, but Pitch's grip is too strong and he just pulls me along. He opens a hole in the ground, "Time to go back home," and he steps in, taking me down with him. Once we're back in his layer he throws me in a cage. I grab the bars and glare at him as they slowly become covered in ice, "I'll break out."

"Not those, dear," he says, "I made those for Jack, so they'll work for you, too. Ice, snow, none of that can break them. You'll be staying there for awhile."

I frown and he laughs, disappearing. _I'm by myself now. I have to get out somehow, warn the Guardians he spoke of. Find Jack, save him. I have to save Arendelle. And Anna. I have to find her, apologize. Beg for her forgiveness. I've made so many mistakes, I can't let it end like this. Pitch will destroy everything, and I let him._ A tear slides down my face and I wipe it away, "Anna... Jack... I'm so sorry to you both..."

I sigh and look around the cage, there has to be some kind of fault, a way out. Right? I frown, finding nothing, "This can't be how it ends. I have to fix the mistakes I've made. I have to, I can't let it stay this way. Conceal, don't feel. That's what I was told, but.. Maybe it's time I stop hiding everything I'm able to do."

I stand slowly and raise my hands out in front of me. I close my eyes and concentrate on freezing the cage enough to break through easily. I open my eyes and ice shoots from my hands, freezing the cage's front almost completely. After a few minutes of freezing it, I stop, then hit the ice with my fists. To my dismay, it just puts more ice on it. I yell out in frustration and try kicking it, only to get the same result. I sigh and sit down, bringing my knees to my chest and laying my face on them. I don't bother trying to stop the tears this time.

"This is all my fault.." I whisper, "Everyone's going to die because of me..."

"It doesn't..have to happen...like that."

I gasp and look up to see none other than Jack Frost standing before me. _Is it just me or does he look paler than before?_ He smiles softly, "Having trouble?"

He touches the ice on the cage and takes a step back, "Back up, Elsa. I'll...get you out."

I scoot to the back of the cage and stare at him, "Why are you trying to help me? I attacked you."

"It was an accident. You said...so yourself," he shrugs and kicks the front of the cage and the front falls toward at me.

I gasp and stand, running from the cage, and to Jack, as he stumbles back, blinking hard. I catch him and he smiles slightly, "Thanks.."

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He nods, standing straight again, "Yeah...but we have to go...warn the others...before Pitch...gets to them."

"How?" I ask.

He grins, "Just don't..let go."

He then puts a hand around my waist, and holds up his other hand, which is holding his staff. How did he fix the staff? He then twirls it and yells as win blows in from everywhere, "Wind, take me...to The Guardians!"

I gasp as the wind lifts us, and shoots us up through a hole in the roof, and into the sky. Jack's grip tightens, "It's gonna...get bumpy!"


	8. Regret

**A/N: For my own reasons, for this chapter, and maybe the rest, I'm going to switch between Jack and Elsa within the chapter. We're staring with Jack, so enjoy and review kindly!**

**Xion, out!**

* * *

**Jack**

"We're almost there," I say, trying to get to my friends before it's too late.

Elsa clings to me, staring wide-eyed at the ground below. I shake my head slightly, keeping my attention to what's at hand. _I have to save them. I can't let Pitch beat them. I can't!_ I groan softly, dropping from the air for a moment. The wind catches me again and Elsa stares at me, "Jack?"

I look back at her, "I'm fine."

It's easier to convince her, now that I can keep the pain back. _It's getting worse though.. _

"How much longer?" she asks uneasily.

"We're almost there," I say, "They're all in the Work Shop, it's just ahead."

"_Jack!_" she yells.

I look at her and then around, gasping as Pitch's sand, in the form of horses, fly around us. _NO!_ "Speed up!" I shout to the wind, and it obeys me, throwing us farther across the sky. J_ust a little farther!_ The black sand follows us still and I can hear Pitch's laughter. Elsa's grip tightens and I frown, _I have to get us out of the sky before we fall completely, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.. The pain... _

I drop again, but the wind catches me, again. Elsa stares at me, but I ignore her, trying to go faster as I see the shop come into view. _Yes! I just have to make it! _I yell for the wind to go faster, and again, it does. But the sand is following, catching up too quickly. I swallow, knowing that I have to get just one of us there to warn them in time. I look down at Elsa, "Let go."

Her eyes widen, "What?!"

"Let go! The Wind will catch you!" I tell her.

She shakes her head, "If you drop me, I'll die!"

I shake my head then, "No, you won't! The Wind will carry you to The Guardians!"

"What?!" she gasps, shaking her head.

"Trust me, Elsa. I won't let you die," I say, staring into her eyes.

She looks back at me and something passes through them.

"Trust me," I repeat.

She swallows, looks behind us, at the sand, and she frowns. She looks back at me, "Let me do something first."

"Sure.. Tell me what to do," I reply.

She lets go of me, "I need you to grab my hand when you let go."

I frown, "Why?"

"Just do it," she replies.

I nod, still unsure of what she wants to do, and I let her go, only to grab her hand before she falls from me. I stare down at her, swinging in the Wind, "What are you going to do?"

She doesn't answer me, she just holds her hand out towards the sand horses and her ice shoots at them, knocking many of them out of the sky, I watch her as I fly towards the shop. _Whoa.. She is strong.._ I gasp as a sharp pain attacks my chest again and we fall. Elsa screams, her ice shooting out everywhere now that we're both falling. I try to catch myself but the pain in my chest is making it too hard to concentrate. I gasp and throw Elsa up, "Wind, take her to The Guardians!"

I watch as she's swept away in the wind, towards the work shop and I continue to fall through the air. I can hear Elsa call for me, but I just stare at the sky as it seems to get away from me. I close my eyes, feeling the wind swish past me at a high speed. _Forgive me, guys. I'm not what you wanted me to be. I'm not a Guardian._

* * *

**Elsa**

"Jack!" I scream again, the wind shooting me towards a building. Once I'm near to it, the the wind seems to drop on a slope, and I slide towards the ground. My feet hit the snow and I run into the building, stopping dead in my tracks when a I see a large man with a white beard dressed in red and a girl in green, who's flying in place, turn towards me.

"Who are you?" the girl asks.

I blink slowly, catching my breath, "I'm.. Elsa.."

A small grey bunny comes into my view, "What's a human doing here?"

"It talks..?" I stare at it.

He frowns, "Quit staring!"

The man in red clears his throat, "Uh.. Elsa.. Why are you here?"

"Jack sent me," I reply.

That got their attention. They look at each other, then at me. The girl in green comes towards me and I back up. She stops, "Why did Jack send you here?"

"He.. He wants me to warn you about Pitch Black. You're The Guardians, right?" I reply.

She nods, "We are. I'm Tooth Fairy, he's Santa Clause, and that's the Easter Bunny, but we call him Bunny. Wait, what's this about Pitch?"

"He's coming here to destroy you. He was right behind us," I say.

Santa gasps, "'Us?' Jack was with you?"

I nod, "He was, but.. Then he wasn't.."

"Make sense!" Bunny says, "Where's Jack?!"

"He fell from the sky.. He made the wind take me to you," I explain, "He saved me from Pitch, and we were on our way here to warn you, and then he... Fell."

Tooth Fairy frowns, "Jack's never fell out of the wind before."

"Riding the Wind's part of his powers. He couldn't fall unless he's hurt..." Santa says, and then they all stare at me, "Was he hurt?"

The memory of me shooting him with ice comes to mind and I nod slowly, looking away, "Yes.."

"Did Pitch hurt him?" Tooth Fairy asks, worry clear in her eyes.

I shake my head, biting my bottom lip.

"She did it!" Bunny yells, pointing at me, "Look at her! Guilt is plain on her face! She hurt Jack! Who says she isn't working with Pitch?!"

"I'm not anymore!" I gasp.

Santa and Tooth Fairy stare at me in shock and Bunny's glare intensifies, "She can't be trusted. She killed Jack."


	9. Nothing Left To Live For

**A/N: This chapter will be switching P.O.V.'s as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Elsa**

_This cant' be happening. They don't believe me. I've put more people in danger for my mistakes._ I back towards the door, "I'll... Just go.."

"Wait," Tooth Fairy moves towards me and I move back, "Stay back, please.."

She stops and frowns, "Wait, really. I won't hurt you, _we_ won't hurt you."

"Speak for yourself," Bunny rolls his eyes.

"Bunny!" Tooth Fairy glares at him, then turns back to me, "We won't hurt us. Just tell us what happened."

Suddenly the shop shakes and the lights flicker. Santa grunts, "Don't think we have time now, Tooth."

"She brought them here!" Bunny says.

I shake my head, "I didn't!"

The shop shakes more violently and I falls down with a gasp. I look around, scooting away from the door, but not fast enough. The door swings open, hitting my leg, but I keep scrambling away, towards the far wall. I stand shakily, half way there, and back up still as Pitch Black materializes at the door. Santa draws two swords and it seems he's the only one with weapons.

Pitch chuckles, "How nice to see you all," his eyes fall on me, "I was surprised to know you escaped. With the help of Jack, I presume?"

I don't reply and his smile grows, "Tell me, Ice Queen, where is Frost?"

"Don't call me that," I say.

He chuckles and turns to The Guardians, "How's it feel to have the children stop believing? It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was trick the Ice and Frost into messing it up for me. Aren't they magnificent?"

"It was you!" Bunny yells.

Pitch laughs, "Well, of course!"

I slowly raise my hands towards him, and he turns to me, smirk snug on his lips, "Are you sure you should do that? Remember the last time you did? The last two times, actually. Didn't you kill your dear sister? And then there's the matter of Jack Frost."

My heart skips a beat, "Anna's dead?"

Pitch's grin widens, "Yes, didn't you know?"

_"Elsa!"_

I gasp, "Jack?!"

* * *

**Jack**

I stood near the door, ready to charge past Pitch. Seeing the pain and fear in her eyes, I had to say something to her. I can't let him do this to her. He has no right. Pitch turns towards me and chuckles, "You're actually alive? Impossible."

"Hear I am," I growl, "So leave her alone."

He chuckles again, "You don't get it do you? She's the key to bringing this world into everlasting darkness!"

"You're blind if you think I'll just sit by while you use her like that," I say.

His sand moves towards me and I swing my staff at it, freezing it. I bring my attention back to Pitch, "Get a new trick."

He laughs, "Certainly."

I gasp as a huge spike of black frozen sand stabs through me. Pitch grins, "Better?"

"JACK!" Elsa screams, running towards me, but stops a few steps from Pitch.

He smirks at her and uses his sand to throw her back. I cough and groan. The spike went through my stomach, and I can still feel the pain in my chest. I move slowly, walking away from the spike, pulling myself off it. As soon as I'm free of it I fall to my knees. I hear Tooth call my name, along with Santa and Bunny and I cough again. Pitch's laugh rings through my ears and I glare up at him. _I didn't survive that fall just to die here!_ I swing my staff at Pitch and he jumps back at the last second.

"You'll have to be better than that, boy," he laughs.

I smirk, "Not really."

He groans and moves quickly out of the way of Santa's swords. Both Elsa and Tooth run over to me and I grin at them, "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"You're hurt pretty bad," Tooth frowns, staring at the hole in my stomach.

I groan softly, filling it with ice, "Nothing... I can't.. Handle.."

Elsa gasps softly, staring at me, "You're... Alive..."

I nod, "That's right," and stand fully, "There's still things I have to get done. Can't afford to die yet."

She nods slowly, then gasps, "I have to find Anna!"

"Anna?" I ask.

She nods, "My sister. I need to see if she's okay, I hit her with my ice.."

I nod, "I'll take you to her. Just tell me where to go."

She stares at me with wide eyes, "Jack..."

I smile softly, "Are we going or not?" then I turn to Tooth, "Can you and Santa hold off Pitch for a bit?"

She nods, standing as well, "Of course."

I nod back and hold my hand out for Elsa to take, "Let's go."

She nods and takes my hand. I pull her to me and look up at the sky, "Wind, take us high."

The Wind swoops down and carries us high into the sky. I look at Elsa and she swallows, "Take me to Arendelle."

I nod, "To Arendelle!"

The Wind does its work and soon we're flying over a frozen kingdom. She tells me to drop us down, and I do. We get down over a frozen ocean. I let her go and she runs ahead of me. I go to follow, then fall to my knees, the pain in my chest increasing again, making it hard to move. She turns back to me, "Jack?!"

"Go... Find your... Sister.." I choke out through clenched teeth.

Her eyes show conflict and then she nods and runs away from me.

* * *

**Elsa**

It breaks my heart to leave him there, but I have to find Anna. The fear I'm feeling for losing her is making a swirling snow storm all around, making it hard to see, but I keep going, shouting her name. Suddenly a shape comes into view.

"Anna?!" I gasp hopefully.

"Afraid not, Queen Elsa," Hans comes into my view and my heart sinks.

"Where's Anna?" I ask.

He stares at me, "Don't you know?"

"Know... What?" I ask quietly, fear squeezing my heart. _The look on his face.. _

He shakes his head, "Princess Anna is dead. I tried to save her, but it was too late. You froze her heart."

"No," I shake my head, backing away.

He steps towards me, "Her skin was ice, her hair white."

I drop to my knees, _I have nothing left to live for.._ Hans walks up to me and unsheathes his sword, "I hate to do this, Your Majesty, but you know what must be done, don't you?"

* * *

**A/N: There will only be one more chapter, just so you wonderful readers know. **

**Xion, out!**


	10. True Love Thaws A Frozen Heart

**A/N: This last chapter will switch P.O.V., too. So read and review and enjoy the final chapter to Frost and Ice!**

* * *

**Elsa**

I'm going to die. I guess I should have seen this coming. My powers were always too strong. I'll never know what made me this way, and I don't want to. I deserve to die after what I've done. Hitting Anna's head, freezing my kingdom, killing Anna, attacking Jack... J_ack.. I hit him with my ice. Will he die like Anna did? Am I to be responsible for another death? This is what I get for my curse. Death. I couldn't control it. _

_"Elsa!" _Anna's voice reaches me.

I gasp and look up just as Anna, white haired, jumps in front of me, holding her hand up towards Hans. His sword smashes against her as she turns to complete ice. The sword breaks, throwing Hans back. I gasp again, standing, "Anna!" and I throw my arms around my frozen sister.

"Anna, no. I'm so sorry," I begin to cry, "I'm so sorry..."

My tears fall onto her and I can't stop crying. _I killed her, I killed her.._

A soft inhale, "Elsa... Look..." Jack's voice.

I turn to him, he's standing before me, leaning heavily on his staff, his silver eyes wide, "_Look._"

I turn back to Anna and gasp as she thaws, red haired again, turning slightly to me, and she wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her, smiling, crying new tears, "Anna!"

She hugs me back and laughs softly, "Oh, Elsa!"

"True love can thaw a frozen heart! I get it now!" Olaf says excitedly.

I turn to see him and Kristoff standing a few feet away. I smile lightly at them, and they smile back. I turn back to Anna and hug her again, "I thought I lost you."

"I thought I lost you, too," she says, smiling.

I smile back and let her go. Suddenly black sand shoots at us and Jack throws his ice at it, trying to stop it. It doesn't stop. I turn from Anna, standing in front of her now and I hold my hands up, shooting continuous ice at the same, but even as my sand, and what jack shot, freeze into the sand, it doesn't stop, only slows. I grit my teeth and force more ice out through my hands. I can feel the ice thickening beneath my feet and spreading, but still I shoot more ice into the sand.

"It's not stopping!" Anna cries.

"It will," I promise, forcing more ice out, "It _will!_"

"Elsa!" Jack stumbles towards us, "Careful!"

I don't know what he's trying to say, but I ignore it. I continue to force more ice out until the ice was literally freezing my own hands. I still don't care. I want that sand to _stop! _The sand finally slows a great amount, and comes to a stop before me, the spikes of sand and ice sticking out everywhere, the largest and sharpest, inches from my face. I breathe out in relief, dropping my hands.

My shoulders slump forward lightly and I stumble back, only to be caught by Anna. I look up at her and she looks back at me in worry. I shiver and frown, Why am I so cold?

"She's freezing.." Kristoff says in awe.

I look at him, frowning, "What?"

He points to my feet, and I look down at them, my eyes widening as my feet and visible leg are indeed freezing. I shiver again and stare at my hands, which are also frozen.

"What?" I repeat.

Anna turns to Jack, "What's happening to her?!"

He sighs softly, weakly, "The ice is taking over. It's going to freeze her completely. She unleashed too much of it, let it out of control to stop the sand."

I blink and repeat again, "What?"

Suddenly Pitch Black materializes and chuckles, "Thought you could get away unscathed, did you?"

Jack stands in front of Anna and I, and Kristoff stands beside him but I shake my head, "Kristoff.. Stay back.. You can't..."

I shiver again and groan softly, looking down to see my waist and below is completely frozen, and the ice from my hands are slowly making their way up my arms at the same time. _Soon I won't be able to move at all.. _I look at Anna, "You have to go. There's no hope for me. You have to run and don't look back. Don't stop. If Jack can't stop Pitch, we're all doomed."

She shakes her head, her eyes fire, "I won't leave you again. Not when you need me the most."

My eyes widen, "Anna.."

"Kristoff!" she orders, "Help me carry her!"

Kristoff comes over and I shake my head, "I'll only slow you down."

Anna frowns, "I said I'm not leaving you. Either I stay, or you come with. Take your pick, Elsa."

I just stare at her, and then I look back at Jack as he stands straighter to face Pitch. He'll die if he doesn't have help. The ice I shot at him... I know it's hurting him. He turns to Olaf, "Hey, snowman, what was that thing about thawing frozen hearts?"

"True love thaws a frozen heart!" Olaf says.

Jack nods, then looks at me, "Elsa, do you love me?"

"What?" I stare at him, "What kind of question is that, especially at a time like this?!"

"Just answer. If my plan doesn't work, we're all dead anyway. Now, tell me, Queen Elsa. Do. You. _L__ove. _Me?" he replies stubbornly.

* * *

**Jack**

I could see the indecisiveness in her eyes. I could see she was looking hard for the answer. I saw Elsa's sister thaw after Elsa hugged her, so it should work for me, too, right? If Elsa loves me, like I, for some strange reason I don't know, I love her, then I'll be fine, and I can defeat Pitch. I'll still need help, but I'll be able to get that with little problem.

That's if she loves me back. Love is weird, I don't' like it, and I kind of do. Elsa closes her eyes, takes in a breath, lets it out, then opens her eyes. She stares right at me and I stare right back. Finally she nods, "Yes, I believe I do."

I look at Pitch, who's just watching us. _What's he planning?_ I have to get this over with if I want to save Elsa's kingdom. I look back at Elsa, _And Elsa herself. I_ quickly go to her, "Elsa, you have to kiss me."

She frowns, "What?"

I roll my eyes, "You said you loved me, so do it!"

She sighs and moves, with some resistance from the ice, towards me. I catch her chin, angling her head up some, and I lean down at kiss her. To my great astonishment, she kisses me back, just slightly. _That has to be enough. _I pull back and gasp softly as the ice on Elsa starts to retract. I grin, "It worked."

Elsa stares in awe and I turn back to Pitch, feeling the ice she put in my heart leaving. My grin widens and I lift my staff, "Elsa, I'm going to need your help. You others should hide somewhere. This won't be pretty."

Elsa stands beside me, raising her arms. She glances at me, "Do you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan," I laugh, "_Win!_"

"How?!" Elsa gasps.

"Don't be afraid of him, just knock him back to the darkness he came from!" I reply, running forward as Pitch's sand turns into a black scythe in his hands. Elsa follows me, shooting ice at Pitch. I shoot ice as well, and Pitch seems to block our blows. I jump onto the wind and sing down at Pitch, shooting as much ice as I can down at him. He jumps out of the way and I land on ice covered ice.

I groan and turn to him just as Elsa rushes past me. Pitch swings his scythe at her and she throws ice at it, freezing it, knocking it from his hands. I come up beside her, pointing my staff at him.

"It's over, Pitch," I say.

He frowns, "It's never going to be over."

"Yes," Elsa says, shooting ice at his feet, freezing them to the ground with a large amount, "It is."

He grunts and tries to move but she shoots more ice, covering his waist down now. He growls at her, shooting black sand, but I shoot ice at it, knocking it away from her. I do as she is, and shoot ice as Pitch, encasing him up to his shoulders. Elsa stands tall, her eyes filled with anger, "You tricked and manipulated me. That's treason against me and my kingdom. The punishment is death, Pitch Black."

Pitch snickers, "You think you can kill me?"

She nods and shoots one last bit of ice, encasing him completely. She then turns to me, sighing, "Want to do the honors?"

I nod and jump up on the wind, then flip and come down, shattering what once had been Pitch Black into nothing but pieces of ice. Elsa smiles at me, "Thank you. You saved me and Arendelle. How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't mention it," I reply, "And no hard feelings of anything, but I have to go now."

Her face falls, "You have to go?"

I nod, "Sorry, but I'm a Guardian, and I have a duty to be with the others in case something like this happens again. I made a pact."

She nods, "I understand. Still, you are welcome in Arendelle any time."

I nod and walk up to her. I smile, "Don't wait up for me. I'll be around, even if you don't see it. I'll always be there for you. That's a promise." I kiss her then and she kisses me back. I pull away, "Now unfreeze your kingdom and take your rightful title, Elsa. The Ice Queen of Arendelle."

She smiles and nods. I jump back on the wind and she waves at me. I wave back and smile, creating a snowflake. I send it to her, "To remember me by!" and then I command, "Take me to the Guardians!"


End file.
